How I Fell In Love With My Potions Professor
by TVfangirl46
Summary: What would it be to get the Potions professor to let his walls down and fall in love? Come join me Hermione Granger as I tell my story of How I Fell In Love With My Potions Professor.
1. Intro to My Story

Hi,

My name is Hermoine Granger. This is my story of how I fell in love with my potions professor in my 7th year.

I've always had a crush on my professor since 5th year. My professor, Professor Snape was a very angry and hardcore man but I knew deep down was a caring man who had trust issues let alone someone who never loved him or shown him love. I knew he was a loveable man and I was going to show him one way or the other. I had a feeling the reason was because he grew up with an abusive father who nenever shown love to him. Which cause him to leave and join he who must not be name aka Lord Voldemort as a Death Eater because it was his only way out.

This was my 7th and final year. I was sitting in his class room during potions just day dreaming about him and all the fantasies I had of him. See the thing is I always had feelings since 5th year. Now we are in our 7th year. Is it wrong to be in love with your professor yet alone in a relationship with a teacher and yet alone think of him in a wrong way. See in the wizarding world you have to be 17 years old but in the muggle world you have to be 18. I knew we were ok and I was getting to gradeuated anyway. Still day dreaming when I was startled by his voice which knocked my out of my thoughts. "Miss Granger" he said in a low growl. "Please see me after class" "also that will be 10 points off from Gryffindor" he said. I could only wonder why he wanted to see me. Yet alone I was just day dreaming in his class again maybe that was it. But I couldnt help it. My friends Ron and Harry also both looking at me and then turning back to go back to work on their work until class was over. I told them that I would catch up with them later. After everyone left Snape called for me. "Professor" I said. He responded with "Miss Granger, I'm disappointed in you. What was so important that you needed to be off track day dreaming and not paying attention in my class. You will have detention with me after dinner tonight and I will discuss your pushment then" he said. Hermione was speechless and shocked her mind once again spaced as to find out her dreams of being alone with the professor she said to herself.

She started to feel her stomach start to do butterflies and also getting wet. Hermione said her good byes to the professor bebefore leaving and heading to her next class before heading to lunch with her friends Ron and Harry in the Great Hall. She met Ron and Harry and all three of them sat down for lunch. "Oi" said Ron "What happen after class with you and the greasy bat professor. Hermoine looked at Ron and Harry and said "Professor gave me detention after dinner" she said. They finished lunch and headed back to their next class before ther free period and then dinner. Class had finish and it was now free time. Hermione mind was reeling with the thought of being with the professor alone. She hung out with Ron and Harry and they continue to talk about random things and the school year or there next adventure. Hermione he was hurt and knew he was an amazing man and kept it to himself. She wanted to also see if he would make love to her.


	2. Detention

Hermione left dinner and headed down to the dungens to serve her detention with professor Snape. When she arrived she knocked on the door hearing her professor telling her to enter. Hermione open the door and shut the door as she walked in. "Good evening Miss Granger" he said as she walked into his classroom. "Hellow" said Hermione. Snape told her what he needed done. She was to scrub and polished all the cauldrons and to help him organize and restock his potions vitals in his storeage closet. Hermione got to work and started her first task of cleaning and polishing the cauldrons. As she was doing that Snape looked at her with a questionable look and said "Miss Granger can you explain to me why you were are in detention with me tonight". " Professor" she said "The reson why I was daydreaming was that I have feelings for you" said Hermione. Snape reponded with "how long have you had these feelings for me". Hermione reponded back with "since 5th year. It was whewhen you started walking into the classroom with a brisked pace walk using your wand to close all the windows before saying turn to page 394. You voice does something to me". Snape just smerked he was in all what she said. His student, his know-it-all had a crush on him since 5th year and he didnt think anyone would love him since he always was alone and didnt let himself be loved and this girl was telling him. "Back to work he said back to her after she told him. Hermione couldnt belive she told him that. She wondered what he was thinking. Was he turned on at the tought of her telling him that she had a crush on him or that he did.

She realized that he didnt make any comment about it and told her to go back to work but she could see that he was also sporting a nice hard on. She finally finished her job and started working on organizing, sorting, and restocking the vitals that he had made. She finally finished and it was already 10 pm. Severus walked her back to her room and said goodnight and nothing else. Then he finished his rounds before heading back to his rooms for bed. His mind thinking just a couple of hrs ago about what Hermione said. He knew he was still hard and didnt want to say anything to her. He finally arrived back to his room and closed the door. He took off his teaching robes and changed into his sleep wear. Just before he went to bed he started to take control of his hard and started thinking of Hermione. He took his hard cock out and started squeeze, rub and massage it in his hands. He thought what he wanted to do next with her. He could feel the buring in his stomach as he could feel himself about to cum. He put more pressure to his cock stroking it and squeezing it and giving it one more pullas he grunted before he cummed all over himself. Once finally got his breath under control. He took the towl and cleaned himeself off before pulling his boxers and sleep pants up and heading to sleep.


	3. Next Day

It was the next day and Hermione woke up to get ready for class. She met Ron and Harry at the Great Hall for breakfast. They sat next to each other while Snape sat at the head table. He continued to look at Hermione. He couldnt wait to see her in his class after what happen the night before. They finished breakfast before they headed to his class first. They arrived and took their seats as soon as Snape walked in his robes billowing behind him. "Turn to page 192" he said. His voice thick and low. Hermione couldnt wait to get out. Class had finished and then she heard her professor call for her and said "I need to speak with you again" he said. Hermione knew this time she wasnt in trouble but she didnt know unless it was what she said at detention about how they both had a crush on each other. But Severus never told her that he loved her or had a crush on her as well. "Miss Granger, I just want to say that I thought over what you said last night and how you have feeling for me. I just want to say that I too have feelings for you. I know we shouldnt have a relationship being teacher or student but please come down to my quarters tomrrow night and I will make this seem like another detention/study hall with me". Hermione stood in shock. She couldnt belive it. It was happening and on my final year.

"Professor" she said. Will that be all and Snape said yes. Hermione left and headed back to her next class and to be with her friends. Ron and Harry caught up with her and she told them that Snape had talked to her about how she would get tutering with him but deep down she knew it was going to be more but everything was fine. The night had come and Hermione got dressed in sexy Lingerie and her heels and robes before heading down to the ddungens which held his classroom and quarters. She knocked on the door and Snape said enter. She did and closed the door. Snape locked the door and put charms on so not to be disturbed. "Hello Miss Granger" he said in a sexy voice. "Hello Professor" she said back as she walked towards him. "So you have feelings for me" she said once again to him. Snape responded with "Let me show you take off your robe Miss.Granger". Hermione wrapped her arms around herself before he spoke to her about putting her arms down and to wrap them around him. The both moaned at the feeling. Snape started to touch her lacey cover breasts. They kissed as Snape told her to get down on her knees. He started to remove his robe. She could see that he was nervous but also turned on. For Severus it was a long time since he got pleasure. Hermione was down on her knees removing his black silky boxer briefs. Seeing and feeling the bulge that was showing. As she pulled them she took his cock into her wet and warm mouth sucking it and squeezing his balls as well. Severus could feel and moaned at the feeling. He was finally getting pleasure that he never had. Sure the dark lord would throw women at him at the brothel but he couldnt and wouldnt take pleasure in that. Severus pushed her head down further down his cock as he ran his fingers inside her hair. She continue to suck until she could feel him tighting up and knew he was on the verge to cum. One more powerful stroke and suck of her mouth and she had Severus release as he cried out helplessly. She could feel and tase the warm white liquid sqirting in her mouth. It was so much that she had trouble taking all of it down where she had some dripping down her mouth. They both kissed each other as he tasted him on her. Moaning at the contact.

After Hermione got up and Severus walked to his bedroom. They both talked about how they could belive this was happening and how he couldnt wait to be hers. Severus laid her on his bed as he removed her bra and underwear and then he gently kissed her all the way down from her lip until he got to her pussy. Rubbing his mouth and nose on her little bush as he spred her legs open to taste her. He wimpered at the sheer and erotic feeling that he was doing to her. "Oh God" she said as he started to suck and finger her on his bed. She couldnt wait to feel his cock in her streching her. After she finally got her release. Severus picked up her legs throwing them over his shoulders as he entered her with her permission. She nodded and he pushed himself in. She could feel pleasure and pain all at the same time. Hermione moaned at the feeling of his cock streching her out and she was ready for him to pound her faster. She couldnt wait anymore. She needed release. "Professor" she said. More, faster and harder she said. Severus started to pound her harder and harder. She felt full she could feel him getting tight. "Fuck" she said. and one last pound and he released into her. she could feel the cum inside her. After a couple more rounds for the soon to be couple and love yous. Hermione left the dungens after making sure she didnt smell like sweat or sex and left.


	4. Was This A Dream

The next day Hermione was thinking about the night before as she woke up. She couldnt believe this happen. She had sex with her professor. "I am I dreaming" she said to herself as she process her thoughts. Thinking about how wonderful that night was and how passionate her professor was. After figuring everything out she got ready for class and to meet her friends. She only had a month left and then she was grsduating. One month past and Hermione was finishing her O.W.L.S and her NEWTS. She would be graduating in a couple of days and she and Severus would announce that they would be a couple after all they had been and on the couple of dates that had done that no one knew about. They alson knew once word got out that they would be surprised and that a lot of them would disapprove especially Ron. But she hope that he would get over it but they both knew that it probably wouldnt happen. Hermione and her friends were now heading to the library to do some research and study before her next class since she would be taking her O.W.L.S. and NEWTS. As she was fjnishing up after 3 hrs in the library she started to pack up and say goodbye to her friends. As she was putting her stuff into her bag she found a letter from Severus. "I wonder how that got in there. I didnt see it in there last night nor this morning". She wonder that he maybe put it in her bad the night before, I guess he did it after I left his room last night. She decided that she would put it back in her bag and read it tonight before dinner when she decided to go the Astronomy Tower alone. It was also the weekend and she couldnt wait to get away with him and going go Hogsmead or London to catch up. Hermione and her friends finished up there next class once again before having one more free tome before dinner and then it was time.

Hermione told Ron and Harry that she would be back that she had to do something before she met them for dinner. Hermione walked up to the tower and opened up her bag to pull out the letter and opening it and started to read it. The letter said...

_Dear my lovely Hermione,_

_I cant wait to spend the entire weekend together. Words cant discribe nor express my love for you and our dates. Please join me tonight after dinner and please pack your bags as well as we continue our relationship. I cant wait to explore more with you. I also cant wait to open up to you like you have helped me as you continue to show me love and affection. I also cant wait to announce our relationship to the world and the school at graduation. I know you do as well. The is so much I want to give you. Please meet me again tonight after dinner with your bags for an amazing weekend at Hogsmead and then London all day saturday and part of Sunday. I love you baby. During that time I would to show you my home on Spinners End and also pick some stuff up from there as well before we head home._

_Love your everyloving professor Snape._

Hermione had tears in her eyes as she wiped them off. She also smiled as well. She could see how much he loved her as well as she did to him but also how he was starting to break his walls down. She couldnt wait to see what else he had in store for her this weekend and with them. She got up and folded the letter and put it back in her bag as she threw the bag over her sholder and headed back to the Great Hall to have dinner and to see him and her friends. She arrived and walked in seeing him at the head table eating and smiling at her her. She took her spot and sat next to her friends. They ate and talked before in was the end of the night. The plus of being a 7th year on the weekends was that you didnt really have a curfew the only thing they asked is that you let your head student know or a teacher where your going at all times and that was it. He smiled at her and she could wait to be alone with him to kiss him and tell him how much she loved him. She had her bags already packed or what she needed for the weekend and used a spell to make it small so she didnt have to go back to her room to get her bags. After dinner they walked back hand in hand to his room to apperate to Hogsmead not before kissing him on his lips and him doing the same. They were staying at a room and board inn at Hogsmead for the nnight before heading to London in the morning and spending the rest of Saturday and Sunday before heading back Sunday night. They arrived and walked in. Not before Severus took Hermiones bags up to their room and Severus took her by the waist and kissed her saying "Hey baby" after giving her one more kiss. She responded back with the same and kissing him back and telling them how much they loved eachother. They started to kiss each other more and touching each other Severus started to pull back her hair and nibble and kiss as well as bite her neck and the back of her neck. Hearing Hermione moaning at the feeling he started to get hard. Hermione could aslo feel him. They started to undo both of each other robes before Severus picked Hermione up and laid her on the bed. They did a spell over top Hermione's belly to prevent her from getting pregnant. Severus lift up her shirt and pulled it over her head as he did the same with his shirt over his head.

She couldnt get enough of his defined and chiseled abs as his chest pressed against her and over top her kissing her. Feeling his hard body over top her as he was picking her up to undo her lacy bra. He started to massage her breasts feeling the hard nipple in the cups and then freeing the C size cups after unbuckleing them. He took the brests into his mouth flicking and sucking them as he went on. Hermione couldnt get enough of the feeling he was giving her. "God baby, this feels good" she said as he continued in his devilish mouth. He started to let go and kiss her mouth before going down on her and removing her pants. Starting at her chest and then working down with his mouth. He started to unbutton and unzip her pants. He started to pull them down with her underwear before opening her legs further and grinding his mouth on her busy lips speading her lips as he beging to each her out and lick his tounge on them and sucking them. Then taking his fingers Nd massaging her lips as he went as well. Her hips started to buck at the feeling. Hermione grabbed and pulled not only his hair but his head down furter as he continue to eat her. "Oh Severus, oh God" she said as he brought her close to climax. He continue to suck and finger her until finally giving release. They rolled each other over until Snape was on his back and Hermione was on top of him undoing his pants and sucking and bitting his nipples as well. Hermione then unzipped Severus pants and brought them down with his boxers, taking his cock and stroking it hard before poping it into her mouth and licking and sucking it while also massaging his balls and then latching on to them. Hearing him moan caused her to get wet as well. She continued to suck and massage until he got his release. Severus moaned at the thought of getting his cock and balls sucked to pleasure. He moaned and groaned at the feeling of getting released. Once again both rolled over with Hermione back on her back again and then Severus on top of her. Severus stroked his cock once again to hardness and lubed it with a good amount of lube before opening Hermione legs wide and pushing in. Moaning as he pushed forward feeling how tight she was. Once he knew that he was fully in and the pain and pleasure that Hermione felt of him all the way in she gave him a knod to let him know that it was ok. He pulled back out before pushing back in and starting a wonderful rhythm. He pulled her legs back more before grabbing them and putting them over his shoulders as he continue to thrust deeper. "Damn Monie, your tight, so fucking tight" he said. "Ride me baby ride me. thats it baby". After a couple more thrusts they both finally came together. The lust in both of their eyes and they were ready for round 2. Severus told her to get up and get on all four. He started to massage her and his cock again with the lube as he started pushing into her ass. "Oh, oh God baby oh Severus, yes, yes baby" she said. she gasped arching back to him as he continue to push into her. "Cum baby cum for me. finger yourself baby as I pound into you" he said. After a couple more rounds the both came into each other. They went on a couple of more times before they tired them selfs out.


	5. Weekend Bliss

The next morning Hermione woke up laying on Severus chest feeling good sore after their amazing and love love making session the night before. Hermione love watching him sleep. His hair suffled around him and his face. He looked peacefully in his sleep and she knew that after all he been through she knew that he probably had nightmares but never showed it to her. She picked her head up and kissed him. She could see and somewhat feel his morning wood begin to show after kissing him.

He was still asleep as she kissed him and then started to go lower. They both slepted naked together so she didnt have to remove anhthing except the bed sheets and covers that were wrapped around them. Hermione kissed hime one more time and more passionate and then started to pull the cover and sheets from him and take his cock into her mouth sucking and licking it. Severus was still asleep until she started talking and she could hear and feel that he was starting to wake up and she wanted to give him a great wake up by sucking him. Severus started to wake up at the feeling and started moaning at the feeling "oh Hermione, oh baby" he said to her. "Keep doing that baby" he said again as she continued to suck him off. After a couple more strokes and sucks he finally came in her mouth. They kissed each other once more. "Good morning baby" they both said at the same time. Kissing each other. "Its a very good morning" he said to her after their kiss. They got up and showered together. Had a couple more love making sessions before getting out and getting dressed. Severus in his all black attire which Hermione love but also wanted to show him the there is more colors then black to constantly wear and that she was going to get him to wear other colors. She changed into jeans and a sweater before they headed off to breakfast before apperating to London for the rest of the weekend. They finished breakfast packed their bags and then arrived. They decided that because of their relationship and the fact that they didnt want to been seen together Severus created a polyjuice potion that works for the whole weekend until they get backed. Hermione had already took it and it started to change her already. Her orange/red/brown bushy hair turned into a much darker color almost black with tight curls, her eyes which were brown turned to an emerald green, her bust when from skinny to some curves and last but not lease her breasts went from a 36 B cup to a 42 C cup. Severus love the idea of not just her bust but her breasts. He loved medium to large breasts and now he was getting large breasts. He couldnt wait until tonight when he could devoured and ravash them.

Severus pulled her next to him and wisped in her ear that she was not only sexy but how much he wished he could take her now and ravished her. They arrived at the hotel that they were staying at in London for the next dar or so. The attending took their bags to their room as Severus pick Hermione and carried her bridal styled into their room. The arrived in their room and Severus laid her on the bed. They decided that they were going to have a couple more love making sessions and to finished what they started this morning before they showered and got ready for dinner. Severus began to undress both of them and moaning at the pleasure before climbing on top of her, kissing her and touching her in all the right places.

Severus took Hermione breast into his mouth sucking on the hard pink and pointed nipple before taking his other hand and squeezing her other breast and doing the same to the other. Hearing her moan at the amazing warm feeling in her belly. Severus then kissed and sucked the other nipple before he started to go lower and began to eat her out. They continue to use erotic words to each other. Severus began the long slow licks to her slit and her clit. She could feel his smerk of his lips on her clit. He was amazing and she loved it. "Oh yes Severus" she cried as she could now feel his fingers being inserted into her as he was eating her hitting all the right spots. "Oh yes, right there". Her arousal grew with each action taking by his tounge, lips and fingers. With every delicate lick and kiss upond her clit everytime his fingers hit a particular spot it made her hot and horny. She was desprate to feel more. She pushed his head down further down on her taking her hand through his hair. At this she was coming to the edge of pleasure. "Oh Merlin yes". Hermione screamed feeling her orgasm shake her body. "Fuck, I'm coming" as she started to squirt feeling the fluid release her body.

Feeling Severus lap it up and tasting her fully. Severus took it all in. Sucking all the fluid into his mouth. She tasted amazing like honey. After taking it all of it. He climbs up to kiss her and to taste herself on his lips and mouth. They both moan at the feeling and the taste. They both rolled over to were Severus was on his back and Hermione was on top of him. Hermione started to move down lower taking long and slow strokes to his cock giving him pleasure and getting it hard. She lowered her head down on his cock and took him fully and began to sucked. Severus moaned at the feeling it felt amazing feeling her mouth on him and sucking him. He was was coming close to release. After a couple more Severus came and Hermione could feel herself getting wet again. She wanted him in her now. To fuck her hard, fast and rough and she didnt care. She got up and rolled him over until he was on his back and she climbed up on top of him taking his hard cock and lining it up into her entrance until she sat down on him sliding all the way in. Severus could feel how tight she was still and the feeling was amazing. "Fuck me, please fuck me hard" Hermione said as she started take all of him and bouncing on his cock and riding him. Feeling her breasts bounce up and down while he took his hands and put them on her hips and breasts. After a couple more thrusts they both came together, screaming there release. "I love you witch" he said and she said the same thing back to him. After a couple more rounds that lead them into the bathroom to shower which ended up Severus taking Hermione up against the wall with her legs wrapped around him. They finished and then started to get ready for dinner and then a walk around the town. Then the next day they will spend all day shoping before heading back to Hogwarts and by that time the potion will wear off.

They arrived at dinner and spent the whole night with each other. Spending time after dinner dancing and holding each other. Talking about the future and with graduation only a month away. They couldnt wait. Finally they could live together with out worry and what people would think. No more potions to disguise her and thats the way they wanted to be. They wanted to open to the world with out fear. To love each other until the end of time.


	6. Graduation

After almost 7 years. Today was the day that Hermione Jean Granger was to graduate and tell the school and the world that her and Severus were together. Hermione woke up with out Severus by her side because today she was graduating and didn't want to draw attention until later. She knew she and Severus would tell everyone that they were finally together, happy and in love. Hermione was thinking about her day and getting ready. She couldn't wait to see Severus again. As she was getting ready she saw Severus bird a raven name Recluse fly into the window. She was a smart bird who also love to get in trouble and start trouble but was always loyal. She loved Hermione they had a rocky start and would always try to attack her in the beginning but both of them fell in love with each other and they became best friends. She saw that she had a letter tied around her foot. Recluse crowed back at her and Hermione rubbed her head and fed her treats before she flew off. She knew who the letter was from. It was from Severus. Hermione sat down and open the letter. She began to read it.

_Dear Honey,_

_I can't believe this day has come. I'm so proud of you and I can't wait for us to tell everyone not only the school but the world about our relationship. It's been a long time in the making. I know you worry a little about what people will say or think or how Ron and/or Harry are going to think and personally I don't care. Sure it will be a shock but Hermione I love you so damn much and I can't wait to see what's instore with out relationship and the future. I thought about this all the time through out the year and 1/2 of our relationship and I can't think of a better women to be with and grow with. I couldn't see myself with anyone else except you. You make me calm and happy, you show me love, joy and more. I also can't wait until tonight when I give you your graduation present or presents. Hermione Jean Granger you are the best thing that has happen to me and I can't wait to show you more._

_Love your Slytherin,_

_Severus Snape._

Hermione folded up the letter and put it in her pocket as the tears ran down her face. She love this man with all her heart and couldn't wait to spend a lifetime together. She had a couple hours before graduation and decided after she got ready that she would head down for her final breakfast at Hogwarts. She walked in with a smile on her face and sat down across from Ron and Harry. She saw Severus look at her from the teachers table she knew he was trying to hid a smile from his face. She knew that he wanted to but couldn't give it away. "Oi" said Ron. "Why are you smiling like crazy and happy. Is it because you are happy that you are graduating or something else". "I know we are graduating today from Hogwarts. What else did u get a job or something". Harry wondered the same thing. Hermione looked at them and said "yes, one is because we are and the other is that you will have to find out later at graduation today.

The rest of the morning went with out any issues they finished up there breakfast before they headed to the other Great Hall known as the Hogwarts Ball Room. Hermione was giving the opportunity to give a speech and that she was glad to do. Once inside it was all decked out. Families were already sitting down in their seats and now the graduates were getting ready to walk in. Finally after all of them walked in and took their spot. Headmaster walked up on stage and started the ceremony. He gave a nice speech before calling up Hermione to give hers.

_Good morning graduates, staff/faculty, and parents: Today is an exciting day. I think we can all agree. We couldn't wait for this day to come. I have been proud and honored not only to give the speech but also been voted your head girl these past 2 years. Both 6th and 7th year. I want to thank some people but also talk about the amazing adventures that we had through these 7 years. First I want to that the staff and faculty for putting up with us and all their endless and tiredlese work and dedication to help get us to were we are. To the parents of these students for long and distant nights away from your children and more. To my adopted parents for being not only the support group and supporter but also being a great role model in making me who I am today. To my friends thanks for all the adventures and the troubles we got ourselves into from first year until now. I wouldn't change it any other way. Some of these adventures were Triwrizard tournament, yule balls, to Hogsmead and just about anything you can think of. And finally... I know this will be a shock to some of you or in this case all of you and you may not like it but I've been keeping a secret relationship for the last year and 1/2. Since I've turn 17 1/2 which is pretty much legal age in the wizarding world and Almost 18. I've been seeing our one and only Potions professor. Professor Severus Snape._

_After Hermione said that there was a lot of commotion, confusion and gasps after a couple of minutes everything and one settled down. Hermione finished her speech by saying I know what your thinking. Why? How could he she's a child, a student this is and should be forbidden. But I tell you that I love him and he loves me and today we waited to tell everyone hell shout it out to the world about going public with our relationship. We waited so long to confess this. It doesn't really matter any more. We are graduating and I'm no longer a student anymore. Hermione turned around and looked into his eyes and said "I love you Severus Snape. Thank you for the man your becoming and continue to become. thank you for loving me when I know haven't been shown love and more. Thank you for not only being my teacher but loving me and being my mentor as well. Once again you can love or hate our relationship but its not going to change us or what's going to happen in the future.__ With that said I finished off with this congrats senior class of 1999. I hope you enjoy life and what ever careers takes ya. I'm so proud of all of you and where we are. Congrats class of "99" ._

Hermione finished and walked off stage and back into her seat. She knew Ron was giving her daggers behind her back and he wasnt happy but would talk it over after the ceremony. Headmaster walked back up and started to call the names of the class of 99. once Hermione name was read she walked up on stage get her diploma and her masters before passing Severus and looking at him before pulling him in to a hug and then kissing him in front of everyone. Severus kissed Hermione and whispered I'm so proud of you baby. We finally did it and told everyone. I can't wait until later tonight enjoy you day with friends after this is over. And meet me back at the Great Hall at 7 pm. She kissed him one last time and then walked off. After all the names were read they ended the ceremony. Everyone came up to her some still in shock, others wished her well, some didn't care much for her and gave her looks like Ron as he bashed her. Surprisingly enough so she thought Harry would do the same and he was the complete opposite. He was very understanding and didn't care as long as she was happy and the Severus didn't hurt or harm her in any way or he was going to kill him himself. After much parties and celebrations. Hermione could wait to get back and be with her man. It was now 6:45 and she walking to the Great Hall to meet him after a couple more minutes he arrived with his black robes billowing out. She always though he looked hot and sexy when he did that. He arrived at the door to the hall. Severus kissed her and asked if she was all packed up and she said yes and so was he.She couldn't wait to see what he had instore tonight for her but she also had a little gift for him too. Severus said are you ready for your gift and Hermione said yes before the apperatted to somewhere Hermione knew of. It was the place when they had there 4th date it was a small cottage that they rented that over looked the lake. Apparently Severus found out the the owners were in a bind and needed to sell it so he bought it for them but also a graduation present for Hermione. This would be their home, their sanctuary. Hermione couldn't wait. She loved this place and couldn't wait to make it her home their home.

Severus shrunk all there belongings and picked up Hermione and carried her bridal style into their new home. He couldn't wait to make love to her which another one of his presents. But little did he know Hermione also had one for him and no she wasn't pregnant but a couple days before graduation she went to Hogsmead to buy her some sexy outfits, undergarments and lingerie. some she was wearing underneath her outfit right now and she couldn't wait until her honey stripped her down and took her. Severus laid her on their bed and began to take all the stuff out of his pocket and enlarged it before he started to strip himself and strip her from her clothes.

By the time Severus was done he was only clad in his boxers which were silk green and he was ready to devour Hermione. He started to kiss her working her clothes off of her and then she was finally in her bra and panties. Severus had a wicked grin on his face as he saw what she wore and knew it was new. After a couple of minutes of kiss and licking and sucking. Severus sat her up undoing the bra claps before pulling the bra off and taking the hard pink and pointed nipple into his mouth sucking and nibbling if and hearing Hermione moan and groan at the feeling. He laid her back down and started with the other breast before licking all the way down to her panties and he could feel that she was soaked and started to pull them off before spreading her legs open and taking her clit into his mouth and sucking it. It wasn't long before he got his boxers off and taking his fingers next and inserting them into her and massaging not only her clit but her g-spot as well. "God baby this feels iincredible keep going make me squirt" she said. She could feel him getting hard and after a couple pushes she squirted. The powerful orgasm she had from him was doing him in as well. After a couple more rounds they flipped each other other so he could insert his cock into her and cum into her. They already started their potion to keep her from getting pregnant and then went on a couple more rounds before calling it a night. The used a cleaning spell to clean themselves off before going to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	7. Malfoy's

Its been about almost 2 months since Hermonie graduated and announced our relationship to the school and the world. Lucius and Narcissa had decided to through there annual party and we ended up going. What we didn't know was that they were doing it for us. It was a surprise for all of us. But I should have known. We had a blast and seeing everyone. Ron finally got his head out of his ass and after a while the shock wore off and he found himself a girl. Pansy. What a shock but not really. I turn to see Hermoine smile at me while talking to Harry. I started to walk to her taking her hand "May I have this dance" I said with a smile on my face. Taking her hand I started to lead her on the dance floor. The music started to play the song "_So Close" _. I start to sway and spin her around singing to her. Her head on my chest as I continue to spin her around. I could see how relax and calm she was and how much she was in love with me. She kissed me or should I say we both sort of had a make out session in front of everyone and they were laughing and smiling. It was the perfect night. I couldn't wait for it to end so I could take her back to our room and ravish her.

Hermione and Severus apparated it to their home and they started to undress each other. Severus picked up Hermonie laying her on the bed naked licking her from her neck all the way down until he got her slit where he took his fingers and opened her up rubbing her clit and then taking his mouth and licking and sucking her. Giving her amazing pleasure that she ever felt.

After a couple more rounds. Severus removed his pants and boxers taking his cock stroking it then taking the lube that was sitting on the nightstand and rubbing his cock with it before sliding it fully in Hermione. Hearing Hermione moan at the feeling of feeling full as Severus continue to push in and pull out. Moving as fast as he could. Hermione wrapped her legs around him as he continued to pound into her until the both cum. After more then a couple of rounds they decided to end the night and fall asleep. They knew tomorrow was going to be another day.

Note: Sorry for a short half ass chapter. its been a crazy week between hospitals visits and the holidays haven't been able to come up with a lot but wanted to put out something since i was planning on putting out a chapter a week or close to it.


	8. Vacation

Severus and Hermione where getting ready for their vacation. They were pretty much pack except a couple of things. It had been a couple of months since the announcement of their relationship as well as her graduation. Her parents were not there and because of that they didn't quite know fully about their relationship and that when they got back that they would cast a charm to her parents and then tell them about their relationship. The house-elf popped in after Severus called for him to bring food since they weren't going to the Great Hall for dinner because of them having to leave early for their vacation, The house-elf arrived back with their food and they sat together and talked about what they wanted to do on their trip as well and today's events that happen today. Severus looked at Hermione, he loved this woman and couldn't wait until he would propose to her let alone married her and have a family with her, She changed him for the better but he wouldn't admit it just yet even though they confessed their love. They really hadn't talked much about having children let alone a family but he knew that Hermione wanted children and he looked back and realized that he wanted a family and could see himself as a father.

After dinner, Severus called for the house-elf to come and collect the dinner. He did and then he was gone. Severus then picked up and kissed Hermione on the lips before they headed back to their bedroom and made love to each other. Severus then laid Hermione down on the bed before he told her how much he loved her and couldn't wait to make love to her yet alone so her love. He started to remove his clothes followed by her clothes and Hermione took the time to help him, She really wanted to suck him off tonight and this was going to be the night, It had been a while since they had sex because of school and now it was the weekend and they would once again have a week off before they would have to go back to reality and they were going to make the most of it starting tonight. They had already taken their potions to prevent pregnancy and Severus even said about how he was going to create one that would keep her from having to take one every day let alone every month. He was going to create one that she could take once a year until they were ready to have a family or let alone talk about having a family. It would be easier on her so she didn't have to worry or remind herself that she needed to.

They made love through the night. Hermione was down on her knees sucking him off and playing with his balls. Severus started moaning at the feeling that she was giving him. The pleasure that he was feeling of her sucking him off and playing with his balls was driving him nuts. Hermione could feel him getting to his release. "Keep going baby," he said to her as she continued. He could feel himself getting to release but didn't want it happening he wanted to hold off and make her scream her release too. It took a couple more before he shot down her throat. His hands running through her head as he released into her. She took it all in before it was all over. She got up and he pulled her into him kissing her feeling his seed in her mouth. Tasting himself on her, After a couple of moments, he laid her on the bed and started to eat her out taking her clit into his mouth and tasting her as he continues to lick and suck her nibbling her slit with his mouth and teeth. He started to insert his finger into her as he was eating her out and giving her pleasure. "yes baby," she said "Oh God, Severus keep going" her hips bucking at the feeling of him eating her out and tasting her was giving her total pleasure. She couldn't wait until his cock was finally in her and pushing into her they were going to try something new they always wanted to try new sex and different positions as well with their relationship and tonight was no different. Tonight they wanted to try kinky sex and anal sex as well but they would play it out and tonight was going to be the night they did it, He continues to eat her until a couple more and then she finally squirted again on him and he couldn't get enough of her juices. Tasting her was amazing. She tasted just like honey and could wait to have more. He finally came up and kissed her so she could taste herself on him before he took the lube off the nightstand and rub some on her and his cock before pushing it into her, After a couple of minutes and getting her and him all lubed up he started to rub his cock in order to get harder and then to push into her, Finally he did and he could hear her moan at the feeling. The pressure she was feeling of his girth and his cock pushing into her. She felt full. He started to bang her and it felt amazing. Hermione, couldn't take much more and he was doing her over and over again. She knew it would just be time before he finally releases into her and she couldn't wait until she could feel him the other way.

The next day they woke up and got ready for the day. Severus finally told her where they were going to be going. She was excited. They were going to spend 3 days in Ireland and then the rest of the week they were going to a Caribbean island to spend the rest of the week together before they headed back and told her parents let alone back to work. They finally made it to Ireland and spent 3 days touring and visiting the Island. They visited the castles and little villages around the town, they shopped and also looked to pick up some potion ingredients to use for the school and her potion that he was going to make for her as well. They had a great time and Hermione couldn't wait until they got to the beach. This would be the first time they went together not to mention his first time he was going to get to experience all the firsts with her, He couldn't wait. One the last day they went to see an Irish step dancing show before they left and then headed home to sleep one more night. Not before they made love on their last day in Ireland and then they would head to the beach. They awoke again and got ready to leave to go to the Caribbean Island and spend the last week on the beach. They arrived there and started unpacking they got out their swimsuits and Severus couldn't wait to see her in hers and he was already hard thinking about it. His eyes were big and he loved seeing her in that. They had their own private beach and they could wait to spend all the time in the world together, Hermione could see that it was his first time and he never really got to go to the beach. He could see that she had been many times and she wanted to share that experence with him. They had a great time and Severus once again couldn't take his eyes off of her. They had a great vacation and lots of sex as well.


	9. Visiting Family

It had been a week since they got back from their vacation of being in Ireland and Barbados. They were heading back to Australia to visit Hermione's family to visit her parents. Hermione knew that Severus's parents weren't alive and that she wouldn't get to meet them. She was sad to know, but understand. Severus told her of his mom Eileen. How she was an amazing woman and how she would love to meet her. That she would love to have Hermione as her daughter in law. "I know she would love you, Hermione," he said. Hermione knew of his father and the fact that he's wasn't a good father let alone a great father. She knew that he abuses her and him that he was also a drunk and when he did go out drinking this would happen. They unpacked and changed before they headed out. Once they were finished Hermione grabbed his hand and they aperatted to her parent's house where they would change the spell that she put on them before she left, She was scared of what would happen when she met them let alone what they would think of her after she turned them back. She missed them and she wanted to see how they would react to her falling in love with her potions master. She also knew that they weren't there for her graduation as well and she knew that they would be upset with not being there for that but for their relationship she didn't know. She hoped that they would be ok with it, they arrived and she saw them sitting on the couch she made a motion to them and said the spell to release them from not knowing who their daughter was. They turned around and saw her it took a couple of minutes before they realized it was their daughter and they were so happy to see her.

"Severus," she said. These are my parents Greg and Rhonda Granger. Mom and dad are both dentists and have their own practice together. Mom, dad this is Severus, he's been my potion professor at Hogwarts and also my boyfriend, She said. Her parents looked at him and then at her and said, boyfriend? how, when. Well, I don't want to make you upset but I graduated this year we meet up when I was 17 which is the legal age in the wizarding world and had a secret relationship with Severus then when I graduated. Severus and I announce to the school and the world that we were together, After that we have been together ever since. Of course, we had shocked everyone and there were some issues but now everyone sees we really love each other and we wanted to stay together. We hope that you guys would be ok with us together. Mr. and Mrs. Granger looked at them and said "We're ok with you guys, of course, like you said it's going to take some time getting used to seeing you guys together because your student and teacher, well not no more but we will always see that but I know that day will come when we see you too as lovers. Which I know you are." "I miss you momma and daddy and I love you both for loving this and approving this. said, Hermione"

After a couple more hours with her parents and dinner with her family, they both said goodbye to everyone and promise to visit them again. Severus and Hermione arrived back to their home and got ready for bed, they talked about the day and how happy he was for her to be back with her parents and couldn't wait to ask her father when the time came. He really loved her dad and he thought the same even though it was the first day meeting them. Hermione could tell what he was thinking about her father and they talked about how the whole day went and how happy everyone was and how her parents loved him even though it was their first-day meeting. They got along very well and couldn't wait to hang out again or plan dinner again. They decided to before going to bed that they would shower together and maybe get a quick session before they fell asleep since they haven't had time since they got back home and Severus teasing her which of course Hermione loved. They undressed each other before Severus turned on the water. Once the water was at the right temperature they both stepped in and started to wash each other. Severus took the washcloth and started to massage her body with the bath soap before washing her off and having her climax before she did the same back to him washing him fully. Then Severus took his shampoo which Hermione loved only to find out just 2 days before when she took his shampoo and used it on her hair ever since that she's been obsessed. He started to massage the shampoo in her hair and giving her pleasure while doing it. Hermione started to moan at the feeling. It felt so good and she knew she was close. Finally, she washed it out and repeated with Severus and washing his hair. He finished and then washed the soap out of his hair before moving close to her and kissing her touching her in all the right places. They went a couple more rounds before they shut off the water and both stepped out and wrapped each other in a towel. They dried each other off before they got in their nightclothes Severus in his green silk boxers and Hermione in her underwear and just a tee-shirt. They got into the bed together kissed each other before cuddling each other and falling asleep.


	10. Halloween

Severus and Hermione were back at Hogwarts for Halloween and they were spending time in the Great Hall with other students and staff. Severus never really celebrated Halloween as a child let alone after finding Harry Potter's mother Lily potter the night Voldemort killed her and James Potter on Halloween night. Severus found both Lily Potter and James Potter but found Lily in the room with Harry Potter alive in his crib since then it's always been a tragic holiday and because he never really got to spend it as a child because of his father. He had some idea what it was but never really thought about it. Hermione, on the other hand, had a great childhood and enjoyed Halloween and she wanted to share this with Severus. She knows that Halloween night of his finding Harry and Lily and James Potter and what that did for him and she also knew he didn't really spend a lot of holidays together with his family or childhood. She wanted to share this with him and give him an opportunity to enjoy it from tricker treating with the students, costumes, and more. First thing was after dinner banquet all the staff would go back to their classrooms and dress up and wait for the students to come down to pass out candy to them but she was going to get snape into his costume which was going to be interesting cause she knew that he probably wouldn't go for it. But she tried to get him to enjoy himself. He finally gave in and allowed Hermione to give him an experience he never had and he soon fell in love with it and they had a great time celebrating it. Of course, Severus decided to go as he and Hermione decided to go as a princess but decided to change her outfit when they got back to their rooms. She wanted to surprise him and do a fantasy that she wanted to do well they had been doing since they first got together. She wanted to live out her fantasy as a teacher and student. She had already fixed her old school robes to fit her again and she would be waiting for him when they got back to their bedroom.

After a long night and finally, all the students were back in their dorms. Severus and Hermione headed back to their room. Hermione had a surprise for him. Once they arrived back to their rooms. Hermione headed to the bathroom to change and get ready for bed, Severus had already changed into his silk Slytherin boxers and crawled into bed well the top of the bed waiting for Hermione. A couple of minutes later Hermione came out of the bathroom changed into her school robes and outfit underneath that she had a custom lacy bra and panty set with Slytherin and Gryffindor colors. Severus hadn't seen it yet and he was going to see it tonight. She couldn't wait to show him. She was his Griffindor Slytherin. She walked up to him. Severus dropped open his mouth at seeing her in her robes. He was getting turned on at the thought and he wanted to remove them and take her up against a wall. His tented boxers confined and hard waiting to be released. That was just the start she hadn't even removed her full outfit yet and she knew he would just cum at the thought. She unleashed her hair as it fell down and she looked at him and said: "You like what you see professor." He just moans and tried to swallow the lump that was in his throat. Hermione started to remove her outfit and drop it to the floor before climbing on the bed and straddling on top of Severus feeling his cock rub against her panties. She kissed him and he was getting hard at the felling. He loved that she wore that and showed both colors. She started to rub and massage his chest pinching his nipples while she did that. Severus grunted and moaned at the pleasurable feeling knowing he wasn't going to last long. Severus reached up around Hermione and wrapped his arms around her and unclasped her bra. Taking it off and throwing it across the room. He started to massage her breasts and taking the raised pink and hard nipple into his mouth sucking it until she felt the need to cum. He could feel his precum on his cock and the fact she was wet already with her cum in her panties. "Horny for me baby," Hermione said to Snape and he repeated back "Yes". Snape pulled her back kissed her. Hermione climbed off and held his waist and pulled off his boxers taking his cock into her hand's massage and tugging it. She could feel him getting hard and the mushroom head-turning reddish-purple at wanted to release. Severus moaned at the feeling and feeling of her tugging his cock. Hermione laid down on top of him taking his mushroom head cock into her mouth and began sucking it. Hollowing her cheeks as she continues and taking her tongue licking the base all the way to the tip. Her nose pressing into his pubes living the smell of him and the tase of him. Severus "Oh God baby," he said. Hermione could feel him getting tighter and on the verge of release. "Keep going," he said again. After a couple more sucks he came into her mouth feeling the warm jizz coat her mouth. She kissed him and then Severus rolled Hermione over and started to pull her underwear off and then started to open up her lips sliding his fingers into her massaging her clit and ready to eat her out. She was ready.

Severus could feel her bucking her hips at his touch. After a couple more touches Hermione came. Severus then continue by asking Hermione to open her legs wider and then lowering his head on to her clit and taking his tongue and mouth onto her clit sucking and nibbling it. He wanted to taste and feel her juices in his mouth. Severus latched on and Hermione wrapped her legs around him pulling him closer and running her hands through his hair. Hermione bucked at the feeling of Severus eating her and then finally released squirting her juices into Severus's mouth. After she finally stopped with her orgasm and relaxed. Severus Accio the lube from the nightstand place some on her and then the rest of his cock stroking it and bring it to complete hardness before pushing into her. Hermione moaned out in pleasure as she felt his heat and how tight he felt inside of her and he felt the same. Severus lifted up her legs and threw them over his shoulders pushing in and out her hard and faster just as she wanted. "Please baby," she said."Harder baby, cum inside me baby I want to feel it." she said again. Severus said while his breathing picked up "Oh baby, How you like that. Does that feel good baby." "Hermione holds me squeeze into me, baby," he said. After a couple more thrusts they both came together feeling complete release before tiring themselves out. They finished and did a cleaning spell on them. Hermione looked to Severus and said to him "How did you enjoy your first Halloween with me and Hogwarts." Severus looked at her and smile back at her and said "Hermione, love you showed me how to have fun. You showed me all about Halloween and how you help me overcome the reason why between Lily's death on the night of Halloween and the fact that of my childhood. I will always be grateful for you and I cant wait until we can celebrate this every year and with our future children if we have them. Thank you for everything." They bother looked at each other and kissed each other before they turned out the light and curled up to each other and fell asleep.


	11. Christmas

It had been a couple of months since they had celebrated Halloween and Thanksgiving and now they were preparing for Christmas. Hermione had lots instore for Severus. Just like all the holidays Severus never got to celebrate with gifts or friends and his one friend before she left was Lily and that was it. Today Hermione was going to show him all about Christmas and all the fun things to do like she did on Halloween. When they got done she and he would exchange presents. She knew that Severus might not have a full understanding or a present for her but she didn't care she was happy to give it to him and share this moment together. It had snowed on the grounds of Hogwarts and they only saw snow on the ground every other year but then again they could use magic to make it snow every day if they wanted to.

Severus and Hermione woke up together in their bed Christmas Eve had already gone and that was another story in itself. They had a great Christmas Eve in the Great hall. They had a nice feast with the children of Hogwarts or who was left since a lot of the children went home for the holidays and at lease, they would have the school to themselves. Severus kissed Hermione and she kissed him back. They pulled off the covers of their bed and got dressed and ready for the day. Hermione had lots of stuff to give him and show him and Severus which didn't understand did get her a gift for her because he loved her so much. They wished each other a Merry Christmas and Headed down to the commons room to open gifts that Hermione had to give to him and to watch everyone else open their gifts. The other teachers that were left at the school were hanging out with everyone. It had snowed that night and it was still coming down. Hermione thought it would be a good idea after opening presents and everything and eating breakfast that everyone would go outside and we could have a snowball fight staff/teachers against students. Of course, I knew Severus wouldn't maybe go for that but I decided that I could change his mind later. Hermione shows him all the fun things on Christmas from singing songs to baking and cooking not that he had issues because he was potions master anyway. At the end of everything they had a great time and enjoyed each other. Severus never thought he could have that much fun. He loved it. It was finally time to come back in they had been out all day and it was time to eat Christmas dinner with the rest of the staff and children in the great hall and then it would be time to go to bed.

They finished their dinner said goodbye/goodnight to the staff and students and headed up back to their rooms for bed. Severus looked at Hermione and said "I had a great time and I love you so much, thank you for showing me and sharing this with me and bring back apart of my childhood that I never had. I love you Hermione" Hermione repeated the same back to him. They headed into bed got is and hug and kiss each other before falling asleep and saying Marry Christmas to each other

The night before Christmas on Christmas Eve Hermione read this poem to not only Severus but to the students and as well and Severus saw how amazing Hermione was and how great of a mother she could be and couldn't wait until they had children together,

'Twas the night before Christmas,

When all thro' the school,

Not a creature was stirring,

Not even a ghoul.

The stockings were hung,

By common firesides with care,

In hopes that Nick (not nearly-headless)

Soon would be there.

The students were nestled

In four-poster beds,

While visions of sugar quills

Danc'd in their heads.

McGonagall in her 'kerchief,

And Filch in his cap,

Had just settled their brains

For a long winter's nap–

When high on the tower

There arose such a clatter,

Mrs. Norris sprang from her bed

To see what was the matter.

Away to the turret

They flew like a flash,

Tore up the stairs,

Taking each at a dash.

The moon through the windows

Shone with glittering light,

As they wound their way upwards

That magical night.

When what to their wondering

Eyes should construe

But a tall figure

Decked in silver and blue,

With a long-handled broom,

So sleek and so quick.

They paused in the shadow,

Could this be St. Nick?!

ore rapid than eagles

His owls then came,

And he whistled, and shouted,

And called them by name:

"Now! Pippin, now! Flynn, now! Orion and Pig!

" On! Juno, on! Errol, on! Sherl, Hedwig!

"To the top of the castle! Beyond reach of the trees!

"Now fly away! Fly away! Stay in a vee!"

As the Seeker to snitch he has spied,

When bound with a mission, take to the skies.

So up to the stars, the messengers flew,

As swift as the wizard carried by Floo.

And then in a twinkling,

The owls were gone,

Christmas tidings now sent

And charmed with a song.

As Filch drew into the corner,

The man turned around–

Not St. Nick but the Headmaster,

Silver hair for a crown.

His robes lined in fur

From his head to his toe,

And his beard in the starlight

Was white as the snow.

He pulled from the folds

A wand and a bag,

And he smiled and laughed

Like the twins 'fore a gag.

His eyes-how they twinkled!

With mirth and wisdom of old,

His face full of warmth,

In spite of the cold;

His sage little mouth

Was drawn into a smirk,

And his chin gently quivered,

Anticipating the lark.

The velveteen bag

He clutched tight in his hand.

The sheen of the jewels

Told of far distant lands.

His visage was pleasant,

Though mysterious, too;

The lines on his face

Leaving bittersweet clues.

He was stately, demure,

A noble old elf,

And Filch swelled with pride

In spite of himself.

A wink of his eye

And a nod of his head

Soon gave Filch to know

He had nothing to dread.

He spoke not a word,

But gathered his robes,

Descended the staircase,

Heading straight for the dorms.

He greeted the guardians,

Mumbled a phrase,

And doors opened freely,

Not a finger he raised.

From enchanted depths, he withdrew

Bins, tins, and tarts,

His delight ever-growing

For students from family apart.

Then Filch heard him exclaim

As he slipped out of sight,

"Happy Christmas to all,

And to all a good night!"


	12. Asking For Permission

It had been a while since the last holiday and Severus and Hermione were doing good. Severus and Hermione had been together for about 3 years now. Their relationship was amazing and they had just finished visiting with her parents and having dinner with her parents. Her parents loved Severus and Severus love them. They were getting ready for another dinner with her parents which would be just Severus. Hermione didn't know that this dinner was the dinner that Severus was going to ask her parents for her hand in marriage, She couldn't wait until she got married and they loved each other so much. The plan was that Severus was going to visit her parents and she was going to hang out with her friends Harry, Ginny, and Ron. They were going to be hanging out and shopping in Hogsmead while Severus was going to visit her parents but told her that he would be out shopping for his store.

Today was the day the Severus left and Hermione left with her friends. Severus walked into her parent's house after they invited him in. The walked back to the living room before heading into the dining room to eat dinner and talk. He asked Mr. Granger for her hand in marriage. Mr. Granger said yes and that he and his wife couldn't wait to see them get married and that they were both happy for them. They talked about how he was going to proposed and how this was all going to go down and how they were going to be apart of it and her friends. Severus couldn't wait to have Hermione as his wife. He missed her already and couldn't wait to go back to her.

After the day Severus had kand with her parent's permission and talking to them. He headed home to be with her. Hermione was already home and waiting for him. They talked about their day with Severus not giving her any clue that he was with her parents talking about the proposal. They had dinner and went to bed not before making long passionate love before falling asleep.


End file.
